


Laced With Nargles

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare, Female Friendship, Friendship, Love Fest 2018, Marijuana, Nargles, magical herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: Neville had been playing with herbs. Hannah used that to her advantage while Luna sat back clinging to her necklace





	Laced With Nargles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelpie169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/gifts).



> This was written for Kelpie169 and part of the #LF2018 - it started as a conversation in our group chat and ended with this tidbit of randomness
> 
> This is unbetad so all mistakes are my own. Kelpie169 is amazeballs and you should check her out!
> 
> I own none of this

Hannah’s booted feet hung mere inches above the lake’s surface, swinging wildly as she sat back on the edge of the dock. The embers of her cigarette shimmered under the rapidly setting sun, stray ashes catching in the air, floating off and dancing over the bouncing waters as she leant back on her palms.  Luna sat beside her, bare feet and legs crossed, swaying to music only she deemed fit to hear. Her white blond hair made Hannah’s stand out, tarnished gold beside timeless platinum. 

“Where is Neville already?” Hannah showed her boredom in her eyes, rolling them and flipping her loosely braided hair. She still had wild strands about her face, and Luna smiled at her friend’s impatience.

“Perhaps Neville found his time was better spent  _ not  _ enabling you, Hannah.” Luna’s airy voice drifted as easily as Hannah’s cigarette ashes, and she snarled at her innocent friend.

“Luns, Neville knows what must be done. Otherwise, he’d remain a virgin forever.” Hannah flicked the last of her cigarette over the dock’s edge, lifting her feet to sit folded underneath her. She watched as Luna simply smiled, sliding her wand behind her ear and tucking her hair back around its wood.

As if on que, Neville appeared over the hill. His cheeks were red and flushed, his robes flapped wildly around his swift heavy steps. By the time he sat firmly down on the dock with his friends, the poor boy was sweating.

“So?” Hannah asked sitting upright on her knees. Her eyes were searching, looking far too eager as Neville tried to catch his breath.

“You know, I haven’t completed the  _ entire _ analysis of these herbs, Hannah. The side effects could still be-”

“As potent as before?  _ Sold! _ Hand over the goods, Longbottom!” Hannah was practically crawling on top of Neville to reach his bag containing the fresh new batch of herbs he’d been cross breeding the past few months.

Neville had been persuaded- rather easily - to hand over the clippings of his past observations. In which Hannah didn’t hesitate to dry and roll into her muggle rolling papers.

“I wouldn’t be so keen on smoking that, Hannah.” Luna spoke sternly, however she still sounded as sweet as the herbs in Hannah’s hand. “Nargles seem to like that sort of herb.” 

“Honestly, Luns, you said you’d smoke with me this time!” Hannah sat back, resting against one of the four posts on the dock. Neville appeared nervous beside her, but would straighten every time he caught the rusty blonde’s eyes on him. Luna sat perfectly still across from them both, her hands folded in her lap and blinking slowly.

“True, but not at the expense of submitting to nargles.” She clenched the butterbeer necklace around her neck, but her smile never left her face. Her distant gaze shifted out over the expanse of the water.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself. More for me.” She brought the paper to her mouth, inhaling deep over the mystery herb combination before passing the joint to Neville, who peered down questionably. Slowly, the boy took it into his grasp and took a long -  _ almost too long  _ \- drag, his lungs filling with magical induced marijuana before exploding in a fit of coughs. 

And then, they were laughing. Doubling over one another as the effects took hold. The sky was euphoric, and the crickets chirped a distant song. Hannah wondered if Luna already heard the orchestra of insect strings, and took in her friend wholeheartedly. Her aura-like glow shone all the brighter and Hannah slid a smirk as she took another drag from the joint. 

The world around them truly came to life, and Hannah took in the details of the earth. With a large grin, her eyes slowly trailed their focus to Neville’s bag, laid forgotten on the side of the dock as he laid out on his back. Hannah’s eyes went wide, trying her damnedest to take in the scene before her. 

Neville’s bag was  _ infested _ \- fairy critters running about and shouting. She peered back at Neville behind her, his face gazing directly up at the sparkling stars that sporadically began to puncture the sky. Then she turned to Luna. She reached out her hands to her friend, her face unchanging when she noticed Hannah’s frantic eyes.

“Luna! I can totes see the nargles now! And they are pissed!”

 


End file.
